This invention relates to a multi-function measuring apparatus which can be used as a measuring tape, a level instrument, an ink box, a pair of compasses and a plumb rule for determining the verticality of a plane.
Conventional measuring tapes, level instruments, ink boxes (cups) used by carpenters for making marks, plumb rules for determining the verticality of a plane and compasses for drawing arcs or circles are necessary to general civil or architectural technicians and workers. Since both the structure and the function of above-mentioned instruments are distinct from each other, a compact measuring apparatus possessing the functions of all the above-mentioned instruments is hence desirable and beneficial.